Memories of Donna Noble
by BananaBabe903
Summary: This is basically all of Season 4 packed into a poem, but it's better than this summary! : I know I got some of the script wrong, but I did the best I could! : enjoy!


She never understood

She never would

Mouth off she does

Sassy, annoying but fun

_[Flashback]_

_(Doctor in the TARDIS, flips controls)  
Doctor: (Sees a woman) What?  
Donna: Who're you?  
Doctor: What?  
Donna: Where am I?  
Doctor: What?  
Donna: Where the hell is this place?  
Doctor: What?  
_

I asked her to stay

She said no

Told me to find someone

I left quickly, had to go

Met her again

Shocked beyond belief

She looked overjoyed

Ran into my arms, full of relief

_(Doctor and Donna hug)_

_Donna: It's you! And you're wearing the same suit! Don't you _ever _change?  
_

Some things never change

Full of lip as always

Ha! Sassy and fun

This time, she says yes

In Pompeii

Guess what? Volcano day!  
Change history, change the world

She cries, tells me to go back

I do

I save the family

They're safe and sound

The Doctor-Donna, saves the last family around

_Donna: Doctor, thank you._

_Doctor: You were right. Sometimes, I do need someone to stop me_

_Donna: (Smiles) Yeah._

Planet of the Ood

Hear their cry

Their mournful song

Donna tells me to stop, tears in her eyes

We leave as the Circle was broken

Meet an old friend, Doctor Martha Jones

Go to UNIT

Find out, Earth's not alone

Save the day, the usual

Martha's 'bout to leave

TARDIS starts, can't make it stop

Land on planet Messaline, with nothing but rock

DNA transfer

I meet my daughter

Don't believe her

Donna does, she always does

Figures out the numbers

A war reigns for seven days

Jenny dies, Donna cries

Donna, my quick, clever friend

In an Asian town

Donna, her future told

Bug on her back

Turn Left, Donna Noble

Meets a blonde woman

Beautiful as a rose

Pops in and out

The gap is not closed

_Doctor: No, you're brilliant_

_Donna: She said that_

_Doctor: Who did?  
Donna: That girl. She said the stars were going out_

_Doctor: Donna, that world's gone_

_Donna: No, but she said all worlds, even here_

_Doctor: Donna, what was her name?  
Donna: She didn't say_

_Doctor: What'd she look like?  
Donna: She was… _blonde_… she said… to warn you… two words…_

_Doctor: What, Donna, what'd she say?  
Donna: (pauses) Bad Wolf. _

Daleks are back

Worse than before

Everyone here, Martha, Donna

Mickey, Jack

And Rose

Her sparkling eyes

Her flowing, blonde hair

_Doctor: Donna, did she say anything else?  
Donna: Nothing just that the stars are going out…_

_Doctor: Think, Donna, anything else?  
Donna: (smiles) Why don't you ask her yourself?  
Doctor: (Turns, sees Rose)_

Daleks defeated but at a price

Another Doctor, another Donna

_Donna: Don't just stand there, you skinny boys in suits! Get to work!  
_

Say goodbye to everyone

Rose given away

Everyone gone

Caan's warning in my head.

_Caan: One of them will die!  
_

Everyone gone but Donna

Donna Noble

Red hair

Fiery mouth

The Doctor-Donna

_Doctor: How do you feel?  
Donna: Great! Big universe packed into my mind! You know, I've always wanted to visit Charlie Chapman, can we? Can we just pop in and say, 'Hi Charlie, is this Charlie Chapman'? Charlie Brown. No Charlie Brown's fiction. Fiction flixin blitzin mixin (gasp)  
Doctor: There's never been a human-Time Lord mega-crisis before this. And you know why._

_Donna: 'Cause there can't be. I want to stay. _

_Doctor: Donna. Come here. _

_Donna: No. Oh God no! Please Doctor, please, please!  
Doctor: I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. But we had the best of times. The best. (Starts putting fingers to Donna's temples)_

_Donna: No, please, Doctor! No—(All memories flash through her mind. She collapses)_

Gone. Forever.

She can't remember.

Ever.

_Wilf: She'll get better now?  
Doctor: I had to wipe her memory of everything. _

_Wilf: All those wonderful things she did?  
Doctor: I know. But that version of Donna is dead. You can't tell her. Ever. She'll burn up. _

_Wilf: But…_

_Doctor: Never. Not me, or the TARDIS. But she was brilliant. People are safe in the sky, because of her. She was the most important woman in all of creation. Thousands of light years away, they will sing songs about Donna Noble for millions and thousands of years to come. _

She thought she was nothing special.

But she was.

_Donna: I'm nothing special! I'm a temp! From Chiswick!  
Doctor: (smiles) No, you're brilliant. _


End file.
